


every high school macdennis fic

by haemophilus



Series: Crack and Nonsense [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crack, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: a poem





	

my naem is mak  
and wen i meet  
sum weerdo kid  
hoo isn;t sweet  
i stan up tall

i take the leed

if we all smoek

i comp the weed


End file.
